wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Wetlands
Human (7,500) Ironforge dwarf (7,500) Dragonmaw orc (7,500) Dark Iron dwarf (2,500) Red Dragonflight Gnoll Murloc |level=20-30 |loc=Northern Khaz Modan |affiliation=Alliance |pop= 25,000 |capital=Menethil Harbor (12,000)}} Wetlands is a large and wet zone below Stonewrought Dam, north of Loch Modan, covered with small rivers, lakes and ponds, from the three sides bordered by mountains, but open to the ocean at the west. Adventurers seeking route to Wetlands must either come through sieged Dun Algaz from Loch Modan, or cross the damaged Thandol Span from Arathi Highlands. The northern slopes of Wetlands are generally classed within the Khaz Mountains History The Wetlands have been the site of many a battle through the times. Nestled among the Khaz Mountains and open to the ocean as it is, it is a prime location for invading forces. It was historically part of the original dwarven kingdom while the three tribes were united, but after the War of the Three Hammers, it fell under control of the Wildhammer Clan. The Dark Irons invaded Grim Batol and almost succeeded in taking full control of it, but were driven back at the last minute. During the Second War, the bastion finally fell prey to the invading orcs, most notably by those of the Dragonmaw Clan. Although the orcs took possession of Grim Batol for a time, they were subject to the wrath of the red dragonflight who, free of their enslavement from the orcs, destroyed their bases and burned their catapults, killing orcs en masse. The orcs who survived the onslaught fled south to the mountains, where they live to this day. Grim Batol is now under the control of the red dragonflight, who fiercely defend their lair from outsiders. The dwarves and allied humans built a port city on an island in the Baradin Bay, which they named after king Terenas Menethil II - Menethil Harbor. Getting there ; Horde: From Hammerfall in the Arathi Highlands, run south/southwest to the bottom of the zone. Cross the ruined bridge. ; Alliance: From Ironforge run east towards Loch Modan take the road in the Loch north through Dun Algaz pass and into the Wetlands. Or, take the boat from the southern pier in Auberdine (for night elves and draenei). Geography Though there are currently no instanced dungeons in the area, it is conjectured that Grim Batol will be added in a future patch or expansion as a dungeon. In addition, the two micro dungeons Dragonmaw Gates and Dun Modr can be found in this zone. There are no battlegrounds in this area. Maps and subregions Topographic map of Wetlands Dungeons Micro dungeons *Dragonmaw Gates *Dun Modr Travel hubs thumb|Menethil Harbor Flight paths from Menethil Harbor * Ironforge, Dun Morogh * Thelsamar, Loch Modan * Southshore, Hillsbrad Foothills * Refuge Pointe, Arathi Highlands Boat destinations from Menethil Harbor * Auberdine, Darkshore * Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh Adjacent regions Notable characters The Wetlands are home to several characters of note. In Menethil Harbor, Captain Stoutfist sends promising young adventurers to end the threat of the Dragonmaw Clan. At Dun Modr, Rhag Garmason seeks to recover the besieged town from the dark iron dwarves. And in the Green Belt, the wise Rethiel the Greenwarden wishes to put an end to the gnollish incursion and the corruption of his lesser bog beast brethren. Quests Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth ** Silk Cloth * Herbs ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Grave Moss ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot * Leather ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather ** Heavy Leather ** Black Whelp Scale (Skinning level 17-25 whelps) ** Red Whelp Scale (Skinning level 24-27 whelps) ** Red Dragonscale (Skinning level 50-60 elite whelps and wyrmkin) * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Incendicite Mineral Vein (Thelgen Rock in Wetlands is the only region you can gather it) ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein Wild Creatures * Bog Beasts * Crocolisks * Dark Iron Dwarves * Dragonspawn * Ghosts * Gnolls * Murlocs * Oozes * Orcs * Raptors * Sharks * Spiders * Whelps Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Be careful of going too close to the Dragonmaw Gates, as the dragonspawn there are very high level and elite! Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Wetlands Category:Dwarf territories